1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixation of nitrogen in a cultivated field and a method of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It will be appreciated, with the use of various types of nitrogen fertilizer for promoting the growth of plants, that there are adverse effects because of run-offs that occur due to rain and snowfall and floods whereby waterways are becoming and have become overloaded with the residues from the nitrogen fertilizers. Accordingly if the use of nitrogen fertilizers can be eliminated and/or substantially reduced, damage to our environment can be greatly minimized.
It is known that release of electrical ions in proximity to plants, such as occurs during a lightning storm, causes fixation of plant non-available nitrogen into forms which are plant available.
Heretofore various methods, and apparatus used in the methods, of nitrogen fixation have been proposed.
For example, the Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,823 issued in 1919 teaches an apparatus used in electrical fixation of gases such as nitrogen. Electrodes form an arc therebetween and gases are forced thereacross, converting the gaseous elements into desired products.
James Island proposes in U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,705 a cost effective method and apparatus used in fixation of nitrogen. Here, heat in the form of a double walled tubular flame is incorporated to heat the air and maximize fixation while minimizing expenditure of electrical energy.
The Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,525 also discloses a method of nitrogen fixation wherein a streaming electrical discharge is produced which is conducive to a rapid formation of nitrogen pentoxide with a low power consumption.
The Briner U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,566 discloses fixation of atmospheric nitrogen by creating an electrical arc using electrodes of materials easily yielding electrons, such as, for example, alkali and alkaline earth metals.
The Alamaro U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,040 discloses a process and system for production of nitric oxides by establishing an electrical charge, passing through the discharge a mixture of air and nitric oxide as a seeding material to improve process economics, and recovering the nitric oxides.
The Chen U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,525 discloses a nitrogen fixation apparatus having a volumetric electric discharge chamber which provides an even distribution of an electron beam and is at a controlled energy to pressure ratio to promote formation of vibrationally excited N.sub.2 which reacts quickly with atomic oxygen improving the rate at which NO is formed.
The Treharne et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,206 discloses an arc reactor for producing nitrogen oxides by an electrical discharge process, the reactor including an igniter electrode and circuit responsive to discharge electrode voltage causing arcing of the igniter electrode when discharge electrode voltage rises to a set level.
The O'Hare U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,061 discloses the use of solar energy in nitrogen fixation. A solar concentrator is provided which raises the temperature of reactant gases containing nitrogen to a very high temperature. The resulting products are then rapidly cooled in a heat transfer unit, the heat being recirculated to a preheater stage of the solar concentrator.
Finally, the Treharne U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,915 discloses a system for producing nitrogen fertilizer using an electric arc process wherein the arc is generated by piezoelectric elements actuated by a hammer mechanism powered by water from a garden hose, the nitrogen oxides being drawn into the water simultaneously fertilizing the area being watered.
Also, other electrical treatments of plants and their ambient environment are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. INVENTOR'S NAME TITLE OF PATENT PAT. NO. ______________________________________ Lemstrom Means for Promoting 525,988 Vegetation R. Fessenden Method & Apparatus for 1,268,949 Agricultural Engineering E. J. Dougherty Agricultural Apparatus 1,331,808 H. L. Roe Method & Apparatus for 1,737,866 the Practice of Agriculture F. W. Opp Apparatus For & Method 2,007,383 of Electrically Treating Soil F. W. Opp et al. Apparatus for Electrically 2,588,561 Treating the Soil R. R. Poynor Electric Weed Killer 2,682,729 R. Topel Attachment for an 2,876,586 Agricultural Apparatus V. Marcoux et al. Apparatus for 3,559,337 Electroculture D. L. Brunton et al. Method of Fixing Nitrogen 3,623,265 in the Atmosphere and the Soil R. H. Pluenneke Method & Apparatus for 3,919,806 Using Electrical Current to Destroy Grass and Weeds ______________________________________
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, applicant's method and apparatus differ from those previously proposed by being mobile for use in a cultivated field to treat the ambient environment within which the cultivated plants exist as well as by creating a grounding path through the apparatus thereby drawing charged ions created into the soil by use of a grounding plate.